amour ou simple curiosité
by micat
Summary: Hellboy et l'armée d'or...Annaya faisant parti de l'equipe avec Red et les autre rencontre Nuada NUADAxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Annaya marchait dans la ville de New-York,elle devait se rendre au bureau paranormal et de la défense. Annaya était une vampire au sens accrues et imbattable au arts martiaux et avec les dague,elle avait un visage pale avec de long cheveux rouge cerise et elle avait aussi les oreilles pointus,elle arriva a un coin de rue où il y avait sa moto sport noir pour se rendre au bureau mais avant de démarré sa moto elle sentit la présence d'une créature qui semblait a moitier jeune femme démarra sa moto et partit rapidement vers le centre du Paranormal mais vu ce qu'elle sentait c'était un cas pour l'équipe donc elle prit son téléphone et appela le centre pour leur faire savoir ce qui se passait et raccrocha pour se rendre a l'endroit qu'elle avait cité au téléphon.**

**Un peu plus tard elle vit les autres arrivé et monta rejoindre Liz,Abe et Heelboy qu'on nommait Red.**

**-Je ne sait pas exactement qu'est ce que c'est mais je sait que ce n'était pas inoffensif**

**Tous la regardèrent puis se séparè s'approcha de la fenêtre puis vit une silhouette masculine sur le toit du batiment en face,cela attira sa curiosité,elle fit signe a Red qu'elle montait sur le toit puis monta calmement,elle prit sa dague et la lampe de poche et sentit encore cet même présence**

**Un homme apparut devant avait la peau blanche comme la mort ainsi que le contour de ses yeux était noir ainsi que ses lè yeux était jaune,il avait aussi de long cheveux blanc.**

**-C'est vous qui avez fait ca dit elle froidement se tenant prête sur la defensive**

**-j'ai de bonnes raison de faire ce qu'il y a a faire répondit'il sur le même ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme**

**-Qui ête vous pour commencé? **

**-Je suis le prince Nuada lance d'argent**

**Annaya fit de grand yeux puis une explosion retentit,elle tourna son regard vers le sol puis regarda a nouveau le prince mais il avait disparu,la vampire descendit du toit et vit Manning avec de gros yeux,elle se tourna et vit Red répondre au questions des médias elle échangea un regard découragé avec Liz et monta sur sa moto pour se rendre au repensait a sa rencontre avec le prince,elle alla directement à ses appartements prendre une douche rapide,ensuite elle enfila une camisole noir avec un pantalon aussi noir puis des bottes a talon haut par dessu son pantalon et remarqua que liz venait la voir**

**-Y'a un nouveau qui arrive,on doit tous être la pour l'acceuillir...ordre de Manning**

**-oui d'accord , dis moi comment Manning se débrouille avec ce qui s'est passé**

**-En fait Red s'en moque et Manning fait tout pour ne pas perde patience**

**-ca va passé dit Annaya en souriant,elle ouvrit sa porte et elles quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre aux ascenseurs**

**En fait le nouveau n'avait pas l'air si humain que ca,il était un Ectoplasme et semblait très intelligent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Le petit groupe était maintenant sous le Pont de Brooklyn pour en savoir plus sur la nature des petites créatures qu'ils avait trouvé...Ils se rendait au marché des Trolls.**

**-Attendez, on doit vraiment mettre ca? S'écria Annaya tenant une paire de lunettes pour voir la véritable nature des créatures**

**-Bien sur,cale va nous etre très pratique...il n'en reste que trois paires en plus...c'est ce que vous mettrez vous,l'agent Blue et l'agent Red**

**Dit Krauss d'un air ravi**

**Red fit une grimace et avancèrent calmement avec un canari car les trolls en avait peur et cela les aiderait grandement...Annaya quant a elle était toujours dans ses pensé pensant a la rencontre qu'elle avait eut avec le prince.**

**-Bon on rentre,on prend les infos et on resors ok? **

**-oui bonne idée murmura Abe qui regardait les portes du marché ouvrir...ils regardèrent un instant l'entré et s'y engouffrèrent.**

**Elle est ici pensa le Prince qui releva la tête d'un vieux livre qu'Il tenait entre ses mains.**

**Annaya aussi sentait que le prince était proche ainsi qu'une autre persone lié a lui.**

**Tous allait chacun de leur coté.Annaya ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait revoir le prince,il l'intriguait beaucoup tout en ayant une beauté ténébreuse...elle avancait suivant ses sens, vers Nuada sans vraiment le remarqué.Annaya vit au bout d'un long couloir de la lumière donc elle avanca et vit un grand lit au drap beige en satin et il était entouré d'un rideau doré en s'arrêta près du lit.**

**-Je savait que vous viendrez,je sentait votre présence dit-il sans même se retourné**

**-Pourquoi m'attendiez vous demanda t'elle en s'approchant tout en mettant la main sur ses dagues**

**-Vous êtes une vampire agée de 500 ans,vous êtes comme moi**

**Annaya ne comprenait pas trop ou il voulait en venir,Nuada marcha alors vers elle et passa sa main sur le visage du vampire tout en flattant ses lèvres avec son pouvait maintenant voir les crocs de la jeune femme qui regardait le poignet du prince,elle lui lanca un regard qui voulait tout dire et planta ses dents dans le poignet qui s'offrait a elle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Après cet rencontre, Annaya alla rejoindre Abe, Red et Krauss et ils était accompagné d'une femme qui ressemblait à Nuada**

**-Annaya voici la princesse Nuala dit Abe en présentant la femme qui était présente**

**-Majesté murmura Annaya, donc s'était la sœur du prince**

**-elle pourrait nous aidé a mieux comprendre ce qui se passe **

**-En fait, mon frère recherche le morceau manquant de la couronne de Bethmora pour réveillé l'armée d'or contre les humains expliqua la princesse en montrant le morceau**

**Les trois membre de l'équipe se regardèrent silencieusement a la suite de cet explication**

**-il est mieux que vous veniez avec nous murmura Red**

**-Non, je ne crois pas dit une voix qui était étrangement familière a Annaya et qui était tout près**

**Il s'agissait de Nuada qui visiblement était très en colère**

**-Tu payeras cher pour ce que tu a fais à mon ami dit Nuada en s'adressant a Hellboy**

**-En chèque ca va aller dit il chargeant son arme **

**Le prince leva sa main qui tenait un petit œuf dorée. Annaya fronça alors les sourcils**

**-Non, mon frère ne fais pas ca s'écria la princesse qui semblait terrorisé**

**Puis, Il lança une petite fève verte sauteuse qui se transforma en une énorme créature verte qui semblait être un dieu végétal.**

**Abe, Nuala et Krauss s'éloignèrent doucement, Annaya restait la comme si elle était paralysé. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sortit rapidement sa dague pour la collé sur le cou de Liz**

**-Tu m'a fait peur désolé **

**-Pas grave viens on va se mettre a l'abri a moins que tu ne veuille aidé Red, parce ce que a ce que je vois il va bien s'en tiré demanda Liz**

**-non ca va allé**

**Liz prit le bras d'Annaya qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bougé d'un pouce, elle voulait aidé Red car ayant lu plusieurs livres sur ce sujet elle aurait pu faire quelque chose mais visiblement il semblait s'en sortir…elle décida donc de suivre Liz puis Vit Nuada sur le toit de l'immeuble ou se tenait Red et Ils semblait lui parler de quelque chose qui faisait hésité Red **

**Annaya lâcha donc le bras de Liz et courut vers l'immeuble**

**-Tire Red...Tire!!! s'écria Annaya tout en sautan sur le toit d'une voiture habilement.**

**Nuada qui parlait a Red baissa la tête et regardait Annaya qui était assez téméraire.**

**Quand la créature fut tué elle s'abbatit sur un immeuble puis son corps se transforma en jardin fleurale près du Pont de Brooklyn mais tout les gens qui y était semblèrent avoir peur et faché de la présence des créature surtout de Abe et ignoraient que le bureau paranormal de la défense était la pour les aidé et non pour leur faire du mal...mais ils semblèrent ne pas comprendre,Annaya comprenait un peu ce sentiment et se sentit presque a leur place,elle n'était pas tout a fait humaine mais elle pouvait sentir ce genre de chose aussi.**

**Laissez moi des Reviews je vous pris car je ne trouve pas ca très encourageant a continuer si je n'ai aucun commentaire 0__o**


	4. Chapter 4

**La vampire detestait ce genre de chose,elle arrêta l'eau qui voulait dans son n'avait plus envie de prendre un bain maintenant,elle devais trouvé Red et Abe pour leur dire qu'Il était courut vers la grande bibliothèque mais il était deja la avec Nuala,Annaya avait ses deux dague et les sortit**

**-Vous devriez partir murmura froidement la vampire.**

**Le prince sortir sa lance et la pointa sur Annaya qui se mit en garde ,il attaqua le premié mais elle se défendit rapidement,elle ne faisait que de la défensive,le prince ne lui donnait aucun répit en attaquant sans cesse,il était habile et précis et il semblait trop fort pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas en venir a bout,elle eut quelques secondes d'inattention puis elle recu un coup qui le fit tombé dans les pommes.**

**La vampire ouvrit difficilement ses yeux,elle n'était pas avec les autres mais dans un endroit magnifique,elle était dans un grand lit au drap rouge sang en satin avec des rideaux de soir la chambre il y avait de petites chandelles.**

**Le prince regardait la jeune femme se réveillé,il vêtu d'un pantalon noir avec une légère tunique de soir noir ouverte un peu sur son torse se demandait ce qu'elle faisait la puis le sut lorsque son regard croisa celui de Nuada**

**-Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici?**

**-pour vous faire comprendre ou est votre place parmis nous**

**-tout le monde me chercher répondit-elle**

**-votre ami démon est blessé et vous ne semblez pas les interressée car il ne sont pas encore ici **

**Annaya se leva et marcha dans ce qui semblait être une chambre,Nuada la regarda et s'approcha **

**-Pourquoi redonnez vie a l'armée d'or?**

**-car les hommes le mérite,ils ne prennent pas soin de la terre,il est temp que nous reprenions les choses en main.**

**-il n'est pas nécessaire de faire tué des innocent dit elle rageusement,elle n'avait pas peur du prince mais bien pour ses amis**

**-Je sait que vous m'aiderez dans cette tache murmura t'il en s'approchant d'Annaya**

**-Vous croyez lui répondit-elle froidement**

**La vampire le regarde et soupira,elle sentit alors sa main sur son épaule puis dans son cour,elle ne se retournait même pas vers lui,jamais elle ne l'aiderait...il fallait être égoiste pour faire ca**

**-oui je le croit,car vous êtes comme nous dit-il touchant les oreilles de la jeune femme qui ne fait aucun geste pour l'en empeché,elle se tourna alors vers lui pour le regardé dans les yeux**

**-ne reveillez pas l'armée d'or,je vous en pris...votre soeur vous en voudra**

**-je le fait justement pour nous dit -il avec une rage a peine dissimulé et en commencant a faire les cents se devait de l'empeché de reveillé cette armée,elle se laissa alors tombé sur le lit tout en regardant le prince,elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'état dans lequel il avait laissé ses elle se releva sure d'elle même pour quitté cet endroit mais elle sentit une main sur son bras,elle se retourna et vit Nuada qui n'avait as l'air de vouloir la laissé partir...cela se voyait dans son regard.**

**-Je ne vous aidt pas dit de partir murmura t'il en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Annaya tout en touchant sa joue doucement,Puis il l'embrassa doucement,la jeune femme répondit sans trop pourquoi a son baisé.Elle commenca alors a caressé les long cheveux blond du prince,puis il la regarda comme pour lui posé une question à laquel elle répondit avec un regard,il commenca alors a la déshabillée...puis ils passèrent un moment passioné dans la fusion de deux être............................**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ils sont ici pensa t'elle relevant la tête,elle était seule car Nuada était partit avec ses vêtements et surement voir sa sentait la présence de Red,Liz,Abe et Krauss,elle s'engagea dans un couoir et dans un genre de grande pièce se tenait Nuada et Nuala ainsi qu'un peu plus bas il y avait ses amis**

**-Annaya s'exclama Liz,il a le morceau dit-elle en pointant le prince du doigt,la jeune femme ne fit rien,elle ne fit que regardé comme paralysé,puis tout se passa en un rien de temp,elle sortit de sa torpeur en voyant les gros soldat d'or approché de ses amis,elle descendi rejoindre les autre,elle vit alors Red et Krauss essayé d'arreté ces monstre et regarde Nuada...les monstres se défaisait facilement sauf qu'ils se reconstruisait par eux même.**

**-Je demande à me battre contre le prince pour le controle de cet armée s'écra Hellboy**

**-Qui est tu pour osé me défier dit Nuada de facon hautaine**

**-il est Anoung Un Rama fils de Satan s'écria alors Nuala**

**Nuada regarde alors Red et lui lanca une de ses épée puis le combat commenca,Liz semblait très inquiète tandis qu'Abe essayait de prendre le bon moment pour allé voir repensait au moment qu'elle avait passé avec le prince puis elle vit Nuada avec un lame au cou**

**-Non Red s'écria alors Abe ne le tue pas sinon la princesse aussi va mourir**

**Mais trop tard,pour sauvé tout le monde Nuala s'était planté un poignard dans le ventre,Annaya eut alors un cri d'horreur et alla se penché sur le prince qui saignait aussi,elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt sinon la princesse mourrait aussi et cela attristerait grandement Abe qui l'aimait,elle repensa aussitot au lien qu'ils avait et prit le poignard que tenait plus tot le prince et s'ouvrit la sang coulait par terre,elle fit coulé quelques goutte de son sang dans la bouche du prince.**

**Elle le faisait pour Abe car elle savait qu'il tenait a Nuala et elle le faisait pour elle sans prendre conscience qu'elle aimait le prince mais l'aidé n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée a cause de sa soif de vengeance,elle se releva et échangea un regard avec Red,Liz prit la couronne et la brula**

**-Bon on doit partir d'ici avant qu'il n'y ait un autre problème dit alors Krauss**

**Tout le monde acquiesca,Abe alla vers Nuala et l'aida et marché vers le petit groupe,Annaya aida le prince à se levé,elle ignorait ce qui allait se passé pour eux,ils marchèrent vers la sortit,le prince ne semblait pas vouloir partir avec eux,mais a la sortit du Royaume ils avait un comité d'accueil,Manning était la avec quelques agents du bureau**

**-Wouaa...Manning on te manquait dit Annaya en regardant si le prince était resté près d'elle mais ce ne fut pas le cas,elle le chercha des yeux mais il n'était pas la,donc elle ne parla pas plus**

**-Alors que s'est t'il passé s'écria Manning**

**-Hey bien on a sauvé la princesse et le monde entier mais j'ignore ou est le prince murmura Annaya difficilement,on dirait qu'elle était inquiète a propos de lui et en plus il était blessé,deux agent allèret chercher Nuala pour l'aidé,Annaya s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour voir si il n'était pas bien loin mais ce n'était pas le cas...il semblait avoir deja disparu comme disparue de la vie de la vampire **

**-tu cherche le prince demande Red qui s'approcha d'elle **

**-oui,il était avec nous il y a 5 minutes,et je vien en plus de lui sauvé la vie**

**-Annaya ce n'est pas pour être désagréable...mais laisson le tranquille dit-il mettant sa grosse main rouge sur l'épaule de la vampire,elle acquiesca puis retourna voir les autres qui commencèrent a partir pour le bureau des défense et du monta dans l'avion toujours inquiète pour Nuada**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abe était au chevet de Nuala lorsque Annaya s'approcha du lit**

**-Elle va s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas dit elle d'un ton compatissant**

**-Je sait que tu cherche le prince et que tu t'inquiète plus pour lui que pour elle et je comprend lui dit il en lui prenant la main**

**-oui,car on ne sait pas peut-être qu'Il cherche un autre moyen d'arrivé a ses fins murmura t'elle d'un ton inquiet,elle n'oublierait jamais le moment où ils n'avait fait qu'un,la vampire regarde Abe un moment puis s'éloigna vers le grand garage pour prendre sa moto sport noir,mais elle n'était plus la puis elle se souvint que Manning lui avait prise pour punir leur escapade même si elle s'était rendu la bas contre son gré,donc elle alla cherché les clés d'une voiture noir au vitre teinté et démarra. Elle se rendit sous le pont du Broocklyn puis éteignit la voiture tout près de l'endroit ou elle voulait allé.**

**L'endroit précis ou elle voulais allé était le marché des trolls,Annaya savait qu'elle le trouverait la,elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle en était sure...Elle se rendit devant la porte du marché qui était ouverte,elle avanca et se fit une queue de cheval pour qu'on voit ses oreilles pointues,la vampire avancait calmement puis se rendit a l'endroit où elle l'avait vu,mais il n'était pas la,plus rien n'y était se laissa tomber contre le mur et se laissa tombé sur le sol,elle aurait tant aimer le revoir,une larme coula sur sa joue pâle,Elle entendit alors des pas approché,mais ce n'était pas lui s'était une petite créature qui l'avait surement suivit,Annaya la regarde puis se tourna vers jeune femme comprenait son dialecte car elle l,avait appris dans les livres et avec le professeur...donc elle le parlait un peu aussi**

**-Ou se trouve le prince demanda t'elle esperant une réponse**

**-Dans les tunnels du métro couina la créature**

**Annaya la remercia et se mit a courir vers la sortit du marché puis son téléphone sonna...c'était Manning**

**-Reviens immédiatement Annaya et c'est un ordre!!!,s'écria Manning au téléphone qui surement s'était apercut qu'il manquait une voiture.**

**-Désolé je suis sur une affaire dit elle en montant dans sa voiture,elle raccrocha et démarra.**

**Annaya se rendit a l'entré du Métro la plus proche et descendis de la voiture,elle alla ouvrir le coffre et prit une lampe de poche ainsi qu'un petit fusil puis le referma et s'é se détacha les cheveux et courut vers la rampe du métro,elle attendit que le train passe et sauta sur les rails et commenca a marché dans le grand et long tunnel noir avec sa lampe de poche,Annaya commencait a ressentir la présence du prince,elle regardait par tout les coté puis elle vit un peu de lumière faible dans un trou dans le mur,elle regarde si le métro n'arrivait pas et tire deux,trois balle pour pouvoir faire un espace pou mieu voir et la elle le vit...Il était encore blessé et il était assis contre un mur,Annaya essaya de se frayé un chemin vers lui et se pencha sur lui ...heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé mais très inquiète de son état**

**-Je dois vous ramené avec moi murmura t'elle dans son oreille,Nuada ne semblait pas avoir de force,donc elle prit son bras et l'aida a se relevé**

**-Laissez moi,je ne m'arretait jamais dit-il dans un murmure**

**-Je vous amène au bureau pour vous aidé dit-elle doucement**

**Annaya passa sa tête sous son épaule puis remonta a la voiture,elle lui ouvrit la porte de l'aida a embarquer,Annaya ressentait un immense soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé,elle démarra la voiture et retourna au bureau.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tu n'aurait pas du le ramené ici s'écria Manning **

**Annaya avait ramené Nuada qui n'était pas en très bon état et qui était maintenant dans une chambre en train de se reposé**

**-Je sait mais je ne pouvais pas le laissé la sinon lui et la princesse serait mort et Abe en aurait été gravement affecté dit elle appuyé contre un mur**

**-Tu a agis contre mes aordres et tu doit en payé les conséquences dit-il d'un ton sévère**

**-Manning j'ai ramené la voiture dit elle exaspéré**

**Annaya lui lanca un regard noi et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte,la jeune femme alla voir Red et Liz qui était tout près**

**-j'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion dit elle rageusement**

**-Sinon comment va le prince demande Liz**

**-Il commence a prendre du mieux,comme Nuala mais je me demande ce qu'on fera d'eux après murmura Annaya**

**-Nous pouvons demandé a ce qu'ils rejoingnent l'équipe proposa alors Liz**

**-Mais bien sure,ce type a faillit tous nous tué dit Red en roulant des yeux**

**-Arrête un peu,Liz a raison et en plus ils sont des aptitudes qui nous manque comme le prince est très agile ..bien plus que moi et Nuala à les même pouvoir qu'Abe dit alors Annaya qui trouvait l'idée assez bonne **

**-Manning ne voudra jamais murmura alors Red**

**Annaya pinca les lèvre**

**-Je m'occuperais de son cas dit-elle en tournant les talons pour se rendre au chevet de yeux était grand ouvert quand Annaya entra et ils fixait le plafond,il tourna sa tête vers elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit**

**-Nous n'aurez pas du m'amené ici dit-il avec une rage dissimulé**

**  
-Moi et l'équipe avons discuté et j'aimerai que vous en faisiez partit vous et votre soeur**

**-c'est vous qui le souhaitée ou les autres qui le souhaite demande t'il plus doucement**

**-c'est moi dit-elle sans gêne,je ferais aussi cette proposition a votre soeur**

**Nuada semblait réfléchir car il ne répondait pas**

**-Je...je vais vous laissé maintenant murmura t'elle en sortant de la pièce**

**Annaya partit a sa chambre et se fit coulé un bain chaud,enleva ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau chaude,elle se ferma les yeux et se laissa tombé dans ses pensé sur tout ce qui s'était pass depuis quelques temps,depuis l'arrivé du prince dans sa vie et que tous ses changement avait occasionné dans sa vie,elle ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la baignoire s'enroula dans une serviette et se laissa tombé sur son remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule,apparement Nuada allait bien vu qu'Il était dans sa chambre**

**-Vous avez l'air de bien allé pour entré dans ma chambre sans y avoir été invité s'écria t'elle surprise en essayant de se caché**

**-Il fallait que je vous parle sur ce que vous m'avez dit**

**-Ahh!! oui et qu'avez vous decidé demande t'elle comme si de rien n'était**

**-Je ne veux pas resté avec les humains murmura alors Nuada**

**-Vous n'avez pas le choix,sinon on vous tuera pour ce que vous avez fait contre les humains !**

**Annaya s'était relevé pour s'approché puis elle se résigna et alla prendre des vêtements puis alla s'habillé en essayant d'oublié le prince qui était dans sa chambre,elle mit une camisole blanche et un pantalon noir,Annaya retourna le voir**

**-Vous devriez allé vous reposé dit-elle d'un ton calme**

**Il la regarda puis quitta la chambre,Annaya alla voir Abe **

**-Nuala va bien j'en suis suis sure dit-elle avec un sourire**

**-Pourquoi dit tu cela demanda t'il étonné**

**-Nuada est capable de marché jusqu'a ma chambre et dire des bêtise donc nuala sera surement capable aussi dit elle avec un rire**

**Abe semblait content de cet nouvelle,il laissa Annaya pour allé voir la princesse,La vampire soupira et s'éloigna vers la bibliothéque pour lire un peu ,mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule a vouloir y allé car le prince y était deja malgré sa blessure et s'entrainait avec sa lance,,,il ne semblait pas avoir perdu son agilité,Annaya le regarde tout en laissant une petite ouverture a la porte pour ne pas se faire aussi était capable d'être agile mais pas autant que lui car lui il était très vieux,Annaya quant a elle en 500 elle était devenu bonne mais pas autant que Nuada,la jeune femme regardait chacun de ses muscles bougé a chaque mouvement,elle semblait hypnotisé par le prince qui ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle était tout près tellement il était conentré par son exercice avec sa voulait le laissé tranquille mais il était tourné vers elle et la regardait**

**-Que faisiez vous demanda t'il**

**Annaya semblait prise au dépourvut,elle balbutia quelque mot puis reprit ses sens**

**-Heuu..j'allais chercher un livre mais vous étiez la donc j'attendait **

**Nuada la regarda un moment avant d'allé déposé sa lance sur le bureau qu'il y avait au centre,La jeune femme s'approcha alors du prince et le regarde dans les yeux.**

**-Je suis contente que vous restiez murmura t'elel sans trop savoir pourquoi**

**-je ne compte pas m'éternisez ici dit-il d'un ton sec comme pour gaché ce moment**

**Annaya resta surprise du ton qu'Il avait employé envers retourna a son entrainement laissant Annaya planté la.**

**Après l'avoir sauvé et l'avoir aidé,elle ne croyait pas qu'il allait se comporté comme ca envers elle et envers l'équipe...ne tolérant plus son attitude,elle quitta le bureau d'un pas décidé.Annaya retourna a ses appartement,elle commenca a regretté son choix de l'avoir fait venir dans l'équipe ,elle allait faire demi-tour lorsque l'alarme sonna,bon un autre cas se dit elle,Annaya alla cherché ses dagues et alla se préparé avec le reste de l'é ne venait pas car elle était avancé dans sa grossesse,la vampire vit Nuada s'approché du camion sans lui parlé regardant les agents avec un oeil sur les lieux on envoya Abe et Annaya pour savoir ce qui s'était passé,Abe avancait dans une pièce laissant la vampire seule,elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle,mais elle n'eut pas le temp de bougé que la créature lui griffa violament le dos et s'enfuit,Annaya tomba par terre tout en saignant crut apercevoir Abe qui se pencha sur elle**

**-Annaya que s'est-il passé murmura Abe tout en essayant de faire arreté le sang**

**-Je...attaqué...oup essaya t'elle de dire mais elle tomba sans conaissance........**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lorsqu'elle se réveilla,elle n'était pas et Abe était la a son posa alors la première question qui lui venait a l'esprit**

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé murmura t'elle,les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle surpris de la voir réveillée**

**-On t'a attaqué mais la créature s'est enfuie juste après,on t'a sauvé juste attend**

**Annaya essaya de bougé mais son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir,elle essaya de s'asseoir,Abe lui mit plusieurs oreillers pour appuyé son dos.**

**-Tu devra te reposé un moment et plus de mission pour toi dit Manning en entrant dans l' le monde fut exasperé.**

**_comment ca plus de mission dit elle en commencant a s'ennervée**

**-Tu es trop préoccupée et tu risque de mourir sur le terrain si tu ne reprend pas tes forces dit il en s'approchant**

**-Oh oui et par quoi,j'ignore si tu le sait mais tes effectifs vont bientot manqué.Liz est sur le point d'accouché,Nuala est enceinte et red est ivre la moitié du temp**

**-Hey s'écria t'il en regardant Annaya**

**Annaya commenca a s'emporté,elle se leva un soupira et quitta la pièce,la vampire se calma un peu et regarda Red**

**-Tu peux m****'apporté quelque chose a mangé,je dois refaire mes force avant que cet imbécile ne décide de m'exclure de l'équipe**

**Hellboy quitta la chambre en riant,Abe resta au coté d'Annaya**

**-Comment a tu su pour Nuada demanda t'il en se tournant vers elle**

**-Je le sait comme toi dit elle amusée,puis elle reprit plus sérieusement;heuumm tu sait comment le prince à réagis à mon attaque dit-elle plus doucement**

**Abe semblait hésité puis préféra répondre a la deuxième question pour évité de parlé de Nuala et sa grossesse**

**-Quand nous somme revenu,il est partit à ses quartier et on ne l'a pas revut dit il inquiet**

**  
-Mais combien de temp suis-je resté inconsciente ?**

**-Plus de 1 semaine dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte,il laissa passé Red qui portait un plateau de nourriture.**

**-Comment fait tu pour mangé ca? dit-il d'un air dégouté en désignant le plateau de nourriture**

**Il s'agissait de deux gros morceau de Steak bien saignant et presque crue aussi et une petite coupe de sang.**

**-On s'y habitue...d'habitude je ne mange jamais devant les autres a cause de ca justement,persone n'est habitué a voir une femme manger deux gros morceau de viande crue et boire du sang,donc c'est pour ca que je vous jette dehors vous allez m'empeché de mangé dit elle en souriant**

**Ses deux amis quittère la pièce mais un autre arriva sans gêne dans la pièce,il s'agissait de Nuada. À cet vue,Annaya se fit froide et commenca à mangé en plantant ses crocs dans la viande.**

**-Si j'aurai su que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas,j'aurais mieux agi envers vou**

**-Je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous en sortiez avec nous,car je sait que l'adaptation est dure,et j'était la seule qui voulait vous il est normal que je voulais vous aidé,mais la facon dont vous m'avez traité est dure a pardonner.**

**Annaya s'énervait mais Nuada vint posé sa main sur son bras.**

**-Et je vous en remercie dit-il calmement.**

**Annaya le regarda dans les yeux et termina son repas en l'ignorant**

**-J'aimerait terminé de mangé maintenant dit-elle sans recroisé son regard**

**Le prince la laissa seule,Annaya repensa a tout ce qui s'était passé et tout avait commencé depuis leur rencontre sur le toit,ca avait chamboulé sa vie ainsi que ses 'ils avait couché ensemble,elle avait sentit qu'Il serait longtemp a ses coté,elle sentit un frisson la traversée après cette pensé vampire termina son repas tout en restant dans ses pensés puis elle s'endormit pour prendre un peu de repos.**


End file.
